<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trust fall by stillgrowing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511609">trust fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgrowing/pseuds/stillgrowing'>stillgrowing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgrowing/pseuds/stillgrowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>crash and cortex eventually work on building a healthy relationship in which leads to vary embarrassing and interesting things to happen during a therapy session.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>friendship romance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trust fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it took a while but here it is my vary first shipp work for crash bandicoot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hectic afternoon as crash and cortex were starting their third week of therapy since the defeat of the evil twins. Nina managed to convince cortex to go with crash vary often despite how unwilling cortex was every time. As They stood in the office Dr Jacobson noticed the dirty looks cortex was giving to crash as crash simply smiled back wanting to break the tension between the two he spoke. Ok now the two of you been asked to begin these therapy sessions so that we can work through the conflict apparent in your relationship. He said as crash absentmindedly scratched his leg This week were going to do a trust exercise as he said this crash turned to smile at cortex only to be met with cortex giving crash an uncomfortable look hoping to distract cortex from the uncertainty he started with him first. </p><p>cortex let's start with you finely at full attention cortex started resting his hands on his hips I would like you to fold your arms over your chest his hands lazily fell hearing that as he furrowed his brows as if trying to figure out what the doctor was implying. close your eyes and fall backwards. as a record player just scratched in his mind cortex simply looked at dr Jacobson with mix shock and fear with his mouth slightly opened. okay crash your job is easy crashes ears perked up paying full attention.</p><p> just catch cortex as he falls we want dr cortex to know he's in a safe place. Crash looked back at cortex only for cortex to scowl back at him smiling nodding gives the ok gesture. Cortex clearly questioning the practices of the therapist said I don't think this is going to work he's an idiot I don't even like him let alone trust him...looking down and trying to find a way out of the therapy session cortex puts on his best acting skills to work. it's just that I have a fear of falling cortex said with a nervous smile...dr Jacobson not amused simply furrowed his brow at cortex as if silently saying really? Realizing his bluff failed cortex’s smile fell as he huffed and turned his back from the bandicoot okay fine let's do this silly exercise he said as he folded his arms and closed his eyes cortex concentrated on calming himself repeating the words I'm in a safe place As if on cue an apple fell out of its place of the fruit bowl tumbling across the floor drawing crashes attention away from cortex as he went to pick it up.</p><p> as this happened cortex continued repeating I'm in a safe place crash about to pick up the apple looked up from his crouching position at cortex as cortex began to slowly fall backwards giving a calm sigh as if time slowed crash looked back his hand inches away from the apple and cortex seconds away from falling to the hard floor for the first time crash had to make a decision catch cortex to gain his trust or get to eat an apple crashes mind raced visible sweat began to form on his brow trying to make up his mind as his eyes looked to cortex and the fruit in a last ditch effort crash made up his mind cortex nearly yelled as his body was a foot above the ground hm? Cortex thought as he opened one eye looking around to see if he got a concussion from the fall caused by the bandicoot. </p><p>Surprisingly crash was holding the apple with one hand and balancing on it as he held cortex up crash looked at cortex with a triumphant smile and winked at cortex his arms visibly shaking from the strain. Cortex looked at crash surprised that the marsupial managed to do two things at once with the seconds he had. As cortex looked at his he could feel a warmth on his face realizing he's starting to blush cortex looked away quickly humph! so what if you caught me this doesn't change anything.</p><p> cortex said but as he said this cortex peaked behind his shoulder only to see crash with a sly smile as if saying I know your thankful~ cortex looked away again blushing harder then he has ever had in his life. lousy stinking bandicoot he mumbled with more embarrassment then he intended. Umm cortex? Crash? Dr Jacobson asked as he stared at the two. yes cortex said he felt himself slowly going down looking he noticed crash losing steam as he began to visibly sweat and pant his arms shaking more as he struggled to keep them balanced. Don't you dare drop me crash! Cortex said with fear in his voice quickly thinking crash turned his whole body to hold cortex as he did so cortex screamed at the sudden action dr Jacobson audibly gasped gripping his clipboard as he watched this unfound as both crashes arms wrapped around the scientist with a loud thud crash ended up falling over cushioning cortex’s fall in the process. </p><p>Cortex in a little dazed from what crash did turned over to look at him. Crash? Crash looked up as he dizzily swayed and his eyes rolling comically around from the fall but other than that he looked fine. He gave the doctor a thumbs up as if saying see? i did it! oh my goodness crash you had me worried for a moment dr Jacobson said trying to calm himself down taking deep breaths holding his chest regaining his composer. Well now that we know we can trust crash i like to hear how it makes you feel cortex? He asked cortex cortex was a blushing mess still attempting to look away from crash well...i guess you not a complete idiot.</p><p> Cortex said crash satisfied with his small victory made a woo hoo sound as he hugged cortex tightly and took a bit out of his apple cortex gasped for air can you let go of me bandicoot! Crash smiled and let him go still making note of the blush still visible on cortex’s face. cortex got up dusting himself off as his flustered face with crash getting up as well. looked to the doctor so what do we do now doctor? Cortex questioned. I believe we have made great progress today and we might make more get somewhere with the relationship between you two if you both would like to have another session next week? Jacobson asked despite Jacobson's calm demeanor he looked to be hiding some giddiness behind his smile. </p><p>Cortex looked to the bandicoot as if silently asking for an okay of some kind. crash had a huge smile on his face his eyes closed as he excitedly giggled a bit and nodding quickly at cortex he noticed crash was blushing himself too as cortex audibly sighed and turned back to the therapist noticing him too with a ever so slightly bigger smile on his face and a hint of red on his cheeks and cocking his brow upwards silently saying well cortex? oh alright I'll do it! just please stop giving me those faces cortex said looking away much too flustered too keep any eye contact at all now looking like a tomato as the two made their way to the boat dr Jacobson okay I guess we can call this a day then I hope to see you two vary soon. </p><p>The doctor said and adding an I’m so proud of you two! as he waved them goodbye cortex was so flustered by the kind encouraging words of the therapist something he only just recently started experiencing and crashes childlike enthusiasm that cortex covered his face in his hands sighing the words oh my god trying to sound annoyed but failing when crash wrapped an arm around him resting his head next to cortex’s he peeked through his hands giving crash an annoyed look crash gave cortex the same sly smirk he did earlier and wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize the I know you love me cortex~ ugh! cortex said hiding his pure red face again darn you crash bandicoot...cortex said as a beautiful sunset was seen across the ocean horizon as crash and cortex began their beautiful friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>